


The Light in the Rain

by villainousunsub



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, alternate ending to Tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily wasn't ready to leave but there was only one thing that she needed to keep her there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light in the Rain

“I’ll tell Will.” Emily felt her heart tighten at JJ’s words.

 

She knew they were together when she left the second time, but she also knew it was on the rocks. Emily thought that when she saw JJ again, that they could give it a try. That Will would be out of the picture; that it would end up being her, JJ, and their kids.

 

Emily still had a shot, she still had a few more hours to convince JJ to make her stay. So, she put on a happy face and went to dinner. Things went smoothly, until Garcia brought up Mark. Emily saw the smile drop from JJ’s face, she wanted to tell her everything. She wanted to tell JJ that she broke up with him before she left, that it pained her to lie to the team for the couple of days she was there, she just wanted to tell her the truth. Maybe the truth would bring them together.

 

“Come on Emily, you gotta tell us all about this guy.” Emily could tell Garcia wasn’t going to let this go.

 

“He was nice, charming, had an amazing accent, but it uh- it didn’t last. He thought I was too involved in my work, he couldn’t put up with the nightmares, he hated that my heart wasn’t completely his.” The group fell silent. “Anyways, let’s not dwell on my love life, or lack thereof. I know I missed a lot, so tell me everything.”

 

Tara was the first to break, she told Emily about her and how she came to be at BAU. Pretty soon, they were back to themselves, but Emily could tell that they all had so many questions, especially JJ. She knew she was going to get text, and whatever else they could reach her on, as soon as they all left, but she wasn’t going to answer. She had other plans for that time.

 

“Emily, earth to Emily. You there?” Rossi was snapping his fingers in front of her.

 

“Sorry, I was thinking, about us. What is going to happen when I leave.”

 

“Well, as much fun as that sounds, we don’t need to think about that right now.” Garcia chimed in. They finished dinner in almost complete silence. None of them wanted to talk, they didn’t want it to speed up the inevitable doom.

 

The food was cleared away, and they were all on there third (fifth for some people), they refused to leave. Hotch was the first to say his goodbyes, Tara followed shortly after, Reid claimed he had some light reading to do before tomorrow. Rossi could feel the awkward silence that filled the table after they left. He got up and motioned for Garcia to follow him.

 

That left JJ and Emily at the table. Emily downed the last of her margarita for the little bit of courage. “JJ we need to talk.”

 

“I know, but I don’t want to do it here. Can we go back to your hotel room or wherever you are staying.”

 

“Okay.”

 

The ride to Emily’s hotel was in silence, both not wanting to be the one to bring it up. Emily parked the car and waited to see if JJ was still up for talking. When she felt a small hand grab her knee she knew it was now or never. They made it to Emily’s room, both of them were a little hesitant to start.

 

“JJ, I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about Mark. It just didn’t seem relevant and I didn’t know what would happen if I told you. It was- JJ, please, just I needed us to be like we were.”

 

“Emily. It wasn’t right for us to bring that up, he was part of your life, not ours. You should know better than anyone, things can never go back to the way they once were, not in our line of work.”

 

“I want you to know every part of my life, because JJ you are- you’re my light on a raining day, and trust me I have a lot of rainy days. I don’t know what I would do, who I would have become if I had never met you. So, please JJ, tell me to stay, tell me that you want me here more than anyone in the world.”

 

“Emily, I can’t. I’m still married to Will, we have kids that would be-Emily, I still want you to stay.”

 

“We both know that you and Will aren’t working out, he wasn’t there when you were hurt, he flies off to who knows where when you need him the most. How many times did you call me in the middle of the night because he pissed you off or he was too drunk to have an actual conversation. JJ you used to call me and ask if you and Henry could spend the night because you didn’t want Henry to see his father in the state he was. I know you are still married to him but there is nothing holding you to him. Henry knows and loves me, and little Michael isn’t old enough to know what is going on.”

 

“Em, I can’t do this, not now maybe not ever.”

 

“I leave tomorrow at ten. You should get back to your family.” JJ nodded in understanding and left.

 

Ten o’clock came faster than Emily had hoped. She only had a few minutes before they closed the doors to the plane. Emily kept checking her phone, waiting for a message, a sign that she should wait, that she should stay.

 

“Last call for flight 2773 to London.” Emily looked around her one more time before heading towards the plane.

 

“Emily Prentiss you better not get on that plane!” Emily stopped dead in her tracks. “You brought up everything that I have been suppressing for years, and I talked to Will about it, all of it. It didn’t end well, but he said I could have the boys if I wanted. Emily, I want you to stay, I want you to be my light in the rain.”

 

“I will always be your light whenever there is rain, but hopefully there won’t be anymore rain; I won’t let there be any more rain. And JJ, I will stay with you as long as you will have me.”

**Author's Note:**

> see I swore I was done writing for them but god damn it they are made for each other.


End file.
